


Insane(ly) Happy

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, F/F, Family Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mommy play, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Tannis never thought she'd actually find a way to be happy in Pandora, but as it turns out...all she needed was a family. Things started to get better for her after she adopted Gaige and Tiny Tina, and the three enjoy a unique relationship. Nobody said you have to be sane to be happy!Note: Story takes place between Borderlands 2 and 3. Tiny Tina and Gaige are both full adults.





	Insane(ly) Happy

Insane(ly Happy)  
-by Drace Domino

“Mom, we’re home! Safe and sound, just like you said!”

“You knew we wasn’t gonna let choo down, Mama!”

The sound of her girls’ voices filling the home was more than enough to bring a smile to Tannis’ face. Followed shortly after by the slamming of the front door and the loud gallop of the pair rushing through their tiny place in Sanctuary, Tannis merely leaned against the kitchen counter and waited for the noise to reach her. With her arms folded across her chest and a patient smile on her lips she eagerly awaited the arrival of her daughters - Gaige and Tiny Tina - the best two any woman could’ve hoped for.

It had been a few years since Tannis had adopted them. With Gaige’s real parents distantly offworld and Tiny Tina’s...gone, they were two young women that desperately needed the guidance and the love of an older woman. Now that even Tina had grown into a proper adult, the two continued to live under Tannis’ roof, having grown so accustomed to the kindness that was offered to them. To some people in Sanctuary, Tannis’ home was to be considered a place of madness - the home of a crazy woman that had been broken by the rigors of Pandora. But to the two girls that had needed family at the hardest points in their lives, it was home.

Gaige and Tina burst from the stairs into the kitchen just like they always did - grappling with each other in an attempt to be the first. Their slender bodies were caught pushing through the door, with Gaige’s mechanical arm braced on top of Tina’s head and doing her best to shove it down. As she did so Gaige lifted one leg clad up to the thigh in a striped black and white sock, trying to wrap it over Tina’s head to give her the momentum to push past. Naturally, this only led to Tina swinging a few suckerpunches into Gaige’s rump, including one open palm slap across the front of her panties.

“Ow! Tina, no pussy hits!”

“You gots da critical weak spot, Imma hit it.” Chirped the reply. “Whoo look out, here it go ‘gain.” Slap!

“Ow! Tina, when you go to sleep tonight I’m gonna make Deathtrap pierce your nipples again!”

“Girls, girls!” Tannis finally interjected, and patiently lifted a mug of tea up to her lips for a long, patient sip. It was charming and sweet to see the girls fight, but there were certainly times when it went too far - her sweet young ladies could be quite competitive. When Tina and Gaige finally looked in her direction, Tannis slowly put her tea down and stretched out both her arms, subtly telling the pair that it didn’t matter which one of them was first - mother had an arm for each of them. “Do you really want to fight? Wouldn’t you rather we all hug?”

Tina and Gaige exchanged glances, and with a sheepish look on their face finally relented. Gaige untangled her leg from over Tina’s shoulders, and Tina resisted at least two more really good opportunities to slap Gaige’s pussy. Soon the two were stepping inside the door belly-to-belly so they could share the door at the same time, and then immediately they darted towards Tannis. The older woman gave a soft grunt as they collided with her, and she gleefully drew her arms tight around them both, squeezing with all her might as her sweet babies finally returned. Gaige and Tina’s heads were pressed just under her chin, their arms were all linked together, and Tannis revelled in keeping them in a firm group hug.

“...my little angels.” Came the scholar’s whisper, and she closed her eyes as she drew in the scent. The faintest hint of the Pandoran wasteland couldn’t ruin the aroma of her daughters, of the messy locks of blonde hair intermingled with Gaige’s crimson locks. She turned her head from side to side and kissed both of their heads in turn, before simply burrowing against them and whispering in an endlessly loving tone. “I missed you both so much…”

“Us too, Mom.” Gaige whispered, the fingers of her robotic arm twisting at the back of Tannis’ shirt, coiling against her all the harder. She even kept her other arm looped around Tina, pulling her in just to let her know there were no hard feelings. “But we did it! We took down the bandit camp just like Lilith wanted. No survivors, only slag and skulls!”

“Dat fine ass Siren owes us big this time!” Tina chimed up, looking to Tannis with a massive grin on her face. “Imma tell her ‘Hey Lil, you either drop some dope oranges and purps on us, or you bend over and let my big sis see how far her robo-hand gets in dat snake hole!’”

“Muahaha, I’m gonna install an even bigger fist when you do!” Gaige cackled, and her robotic hand twitched in anticipation. “I’ll make the authorities into the puppets they make the working stiffs! Revolution! Anarchy! Fist the system!”

“...how about I do the negotiations, hmm?” Tannis grinned, and pulled away just far enough to look at both her daughters. She slid her hands across the girls’ waists and along their rumps, finally before moving them all the way back up to tease underneath both their chins. As she tilted Gaige and Tina’s heads to look at her, Tannis didn’t even try to hold back the emotion in her face. With her features framed by that short brown hair and eyes that were soft and mature, there was nothing but pride and affection for the two. Her wonderful, wonderful girls. “You two go clean up. It’s already getting late, after all.”

“Aww, but Moooooom~” Gaige groaned, and threw a truly well-executed pout. “Do we have to? Can’t we just go to bed?”

“Yeah Mama, we haven’t seen you in days!” Tina joined in, throwing her own perfectly acceptable pout. “Can’t we just go to bed? Do dem...bed things we do?”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tannis waggled a finger from side to side, just as she shook her head. “You know the rules, darlings. Shower first. Now, scoot! The quicker you go, the quicker we can all spend some quality time together!”

“All riiiiiight.” Gaige groaned, peeling away and starting to turn. She began her trek towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder as she did so. “Hey sis? Help me take my arm off?”

“You know I gotchu, girl.” Tiny Tina chased right after her, and gave her big sister a slap on her rump. As the two girls started to head their way to the shower, Tannis took one last sip of her tea and allowed a smile to play once more on her face. Her sweet daughters had completed another mission for the people of Sanctuary, and they had come back safe and sound.

And their reward - though it was every bit as much of a prize for Tannis - would be another night with their mother, that loved them so very, very much. With a soft hum to her voice, Tannis finally pushed from the kitchen counter and made her way towards the bedroom - the only one in the whole place, shared between all three members of the unique, but incredibly happy little family.

***

There would’ve been a time when Tannis was more romantically attracted to the bed than any flesh and blood person. Those days were long behind her though - no more lust and passion wasted on chairs, lamps, or lamp posts. Well...there was that one night stand with a junked car door a few months ago, but...that was more an act of kindness. He was a virgin and practically begged her to take his cherry. What else was she supposed to do?!

But at any rate, for the most part Tannis spared her love now for people - specifically, the two that were only just now finishing cleaning off. Tannis sat perfectly in the center of the bed as she waited for them, naked underneath the covers and pressing her back against the headboard of the bed. She could hear from down the hall that they were finishing up - the shower’s spray could no longer be heard, and there were the telltale signs of Gaige’s mechanical arm snapping back into place now that she was dry. And because her sweet daughters could be somewhat...mischievous, their banter always seemed to follow even the sweetest moments between them.

“You know, you prolly didn’t hear this earlier, but Mama said I’m her favorite.” Tina sounded so very confident in her lie, and it wasn’t a surprise that Gaige pushed back on the claim.

“She did not!” She hissed in response, sounding indignant and deeply offended by the insinuation. “She doesn’t have a favorite!”

“But she do, she soooooo do.” Tina continued, and Tannis could merely imagine the smirk on her smug little face. So cute! “It was when we was huggin’. She leaned in and was all ‘Tina, you’re my favorite. Gaige’s pigtails make her look like Skagburger’s mascot. Also, you got that fiiiiiiiine lil’ booty and dat pussy tastes like lickin’ an angel’s eyeball.’”

“You’re so fucking weird!” Gaige pressed back, and their voices grew louder as they drifted closer to the bedroom door. “You just wait, Tina, next time you need a robo-fingering to help you sleep, I’m gonna tell you to go find Claptrap!”

The banter continued, but Tannis didn’t mind. If anything, it was nice to hear again after a few days by herself. In truth...she didn’t even really feel herself when the girls were away. They were only on the job for a few days, and Tannis had felt herself start to...slip. Nothing major, nothing critical...but things had quickly started to unravel. Voices had emerged in the back of her head that she hadn’t heard since the last time the girls were away, and the coffee maker in the kitchen, well...he’s a sweet talker, and it was difficult to resist. Having the girls back under the roof was enough to push all of that instantly aside, however, and now Tannis merely greeted the pair with a smile as they rounded the corner.

Tina and Gaige stood there, side-by-side, completely naked and still wet from the shower. Tina’s blonde hair was a wild mess around her face, half-covering her cheeks and half simply pulled in all sorts of wild directions. Gaige’s pigtails had been undone and now her surprisingly long hair just layed flat to her back, dripping wet the entire time the two stood there watching. From Tina’s skinny figure and tiny breasts to Gaige’s more modest development, the girls had both evolved well into adults. Sexy in their own unique way, and even though they looked like anything but sisters, the way they held hands with interlocked fingers said enough. With eyes wide they started ahead at Tannis sitting on the bed, with the blanket about her waist and her own chest fully exposed. The older woman finally stretched her arms forward to invite the close, and her voice dripped forward like a sweet honey to her dear, dear daughters.

“Come along, sweeties~” She cooed, beckoning the duo to draw near. “Mother wants to show you how much she’s missed you!”

Tina and Gaige, despite the sweet way they stood in the doorway holding hands, almost instantly started to grapple once more as they attempted to decide which one would get to Tannis’ side first.

“Nnnnoooo, you flat-chested little gremlin!”

“Girl, when I’m done witchoo you gonna need robo-tiddays, too!”

No matter the struggle en route, Gaige and Tina managed to make it into bed with their surrogate mother at near the same instant. Sliding upon her from both sides to catch the older woman in a flank, the pair of young women pushed against her and kept her trapped in a wall of mostly flesh - not counting the mechanical fingers of the mechromancer that started to creep across her belly. From the chilly touch of the metal Tannis couldn’t help but give a short and excited gasp, and to counter the cold she pulled each girl all the closer, savoring the warmth of their bodies in the aftermath of their shower. Still wet but so wonderfully heated, it was easy to get lost trapped between them, especially when their heads dipped forward to show their mother just how much they missed her.

“Shoulda been there, Mom, you would’ve been so proud of us!” The fact that the moment was intimate and quiet couldn’t stop Gaige’s enthusiasm, and the redhead showed off an enormous smile as she thought back to their victories. “Deathtrap flipped a bandit technical over, and when those stupid jerks were still scrambling I ran up unloading on them with my Vladof! Bam, bam, ba-ba-bam!”

“My big sis didn’t land a single shot, but allllll them muthafuckas still wound up dead!” Tiny Tina giggled, and offered a high five to the redhead. After the metal palm clapped against Tina’s flesh one, the two turned their attentions back to Tannis once more. “While she was doin’ that, I set up my fine ass damsels to hit the comm tower sweet Lilly Pusswagon wanted us to crash, and they were all ‘Tina girl, we hates to die but we loves to shove our butts up their butt!’”

“Now, girls, you know the rules.” It wasn’t that Tannis wasn’t proud of her twin violent angels - far from it. She was practically bursting with it considering how well they performed. They were Lilith’s best Vault Hunters by any estimation - none of the other groups even came close. But there were rules to be obeyed, and Tannis enforced them as she slid her hands down each girl’s waist, finally moving to their backsides to give their rumps a little squeeze. “No talking about work in the family bed, remember, sweeties?”

“Sorry Mom, totally forgot.” Gaige murmured sheepishly, even though they all knew she didn’t. The sweet reprimand of an assgrab was a surefire way to make sure she slipped up the same way every time they went to bed. Either way, now that the matter was dropped Gaige glanced over to Tina and bumped her head in Tannis’ direction, gesturing to the woman that adopted them as a mother, lover, and so much else. “C’mon, T. You know what Mom loves.”

“Dayuuuuuum, I was wonderin’ when we’d get there!” Tina blurted out, lifting her hand and wiggling her fingers back and forth. “Deez girls been thirsty, ya’ll! Want a sweet sweet taste of the best pussy on Pandora!” Tannis blushed tremendously under their words, but she didn’t resist as the two girls joined hands near her navel and allowed their fingers to lower. She was left trembling and gasping as their digits worked down - Gaige’s slender mechanical ones perfectly locked with Tina’s own. While the girls drifted ever-closer to Tannis’ slit they both let their heads dropped inward, tilting to the side and allowing their eyes to close as they pressed their mouths against the goosebump-marked flesh of the older woman.

“G-Goodness...girls…” No matter how many times she fell under this particular formation of attention from her daughters, it still took Tannis’ breath away. She slid her legs up and over the laps of each girl and allowed her thighs to spread, making enough room for their hands to soon cup around her slit in a fond, affectionate hold. With their lips both pressed flush to the woman’s throat, suckling and nipping and giving her the occassional lick, Tina and Gaige proved just how well they could work together when they stopped fussing and put their minds to it.

In total, three fingers were slid into Tannis’ entrance - but not all at once, and certainly not belonging to the same girl. Gaige’s middle mechanical finger eased its way within at first, and its flawlessly smooth surface made for an easy penetration into her hole. Tannis was still gasping and groaning by the time she had pressed herself to the point that the ball of her mechanical palm squeezed to Tannis’ hood, and there it gave the faintest of vibrations to send stimulation all the way to the older woman’s clit.

That single metal finger would’ve been enough for most women, but Tannis deserved more. Mother deserved more. To that end, Tiny Tina’s hand covered Gaige’s own, and she slid her ring finger and pinkie forward, gliding them just underneath Gaige’s own so they could work themselves inside. Instantly greeted by the nectar of the mature partner trapped between them, Tina couldn’t help but giggle and offer a sweet, playful whisper just underneath Tannis’ trembling chin.

“...missed us too, didn’tcha, Mama?” She cooed, and with those two fingers wedged inside stretched her center and forefinger down, just enough to tap against Tannis’ ass. It’d be a playful and romantic night between the three of them without any true penetration at her backdoor, but a little teasing was always called for! “We thought ‘boutcha all the time…”

“Y...You two...are the most precious treasures on Pandora.” Tannis admitted fondly, just as her hands pushed up into the hair of both girls. She rolled her head from side to side to offer each of them a sweet, chaste kiss - lips resting barely a few seconds to each before drifting to the side to enjoy the other. “To think I came here looking for some silly Vault...I couldn’t imagine things turning out any better than this, my sweeties…”

There were certainly others that could. In Pandora, everyone dreamed about one thing: getting enough money to get the fuck off of Pandora. At one point, that used to be Tannis. Even after Dahl had abandoned them, even after the opening of the first Vault, even after the fall of Handsome Jack...she wanted nothing more but to escape this rock, marry some handsome ceiling fan, and live a life of luxury. But this? This wasn’t just a match for her greatest dreams...they far exceeded them. With a tiny whimper Tannis began to nudge the heads of the two girls downward, whispering as she did so. “My babies...even though I didn’t have you myself, I would...I would have you suckle at me…”

Gaige and Tina exchanged glances, and even a light giggle. It was going to be a night designed for the purpose of worshipping their surrogate mother’s body, and both girls were absolutely fine with that. Their eyes closed as they followed their mother’s request, kissing down her chest with loving pecks until they came to her modest, yet still fine breasts. There, they moved in almost perfect tandem - kissing circles around the curves, letting their tongues slip forward at the same time, and even biting in perfect harmony. It was a routine that they had well-practiced by now, even going so far as to force themselves to synchronize their motions.

All the rehearsals and practice paid off. While three of their collective fingers continued to work within the depths of the older woman, Gaige and Tina each ushered one of Tannis’ nipples into their mouth at the same perfect, beautiful moment in time. Their tongues rolled forward and they happily sealed their lips, suckling at her with tension in each tiny motion. At the same moment the two girls drove their fingers a little deeper and Gaige allowed her mechanical palm to briefly vibrate, teasing her surrogate mother’s hood while the tender affection continued.

Tannis simply allowed her head to crash back into the small pile of pillows she placed, and her eyes quickly drifted close so she could savor the moment. Her beautiful high-explosive wielding angels were tenderly suckling at her just as if they were nursing, and though nothing was to be had the sentiment was tremendous. It was an acceptance of Tannis as the one authority they admired and loved - a promise that even though Gaige and Tiny Tina were among the most dangerous creatures outside of a Vault’s monstrous denizens, they were very much Tannis’ loyal, loving daughters. The emotional weight struck harder with every suckle of their lips against Tannis’ sensitive, stiffening nipples, and before too long it crashed against her with an intense ferocity that she was unable to resist. Her rump lifted from the bed and she rolled her hips wildly back and forth, doing her best to assist those girls in grinding their fingers even deeper within her inviting, wet slit.

A thrilling cry escaped Tannis’ throat as she hit her peak, her tender heart racing and her hands tightening fiercely within the blonde and red locks of her daughter’s respective heads, holding them all the closer to her breasts as they kept suckling and nursing for nothing more than her pleasure. Tannis convulsed. She screamed. She violently twitched with spasming thighs and heels pressed fiercely to the mattress, and then ultimately her rump landed back against the sheets with a soft thud. In that sudden flash of an instant she came down from her climax and was left sweat-licked and overjoyed, breathing heavy and quickly pulling at her daughters’ hair, guiding both girls eagerly upward.

“S...sweeties...my loves…” The sophisticated tone of the scholar had been mocked in Sanctuary for the often outlandish things that she said, but it was nothing but sincere and doting in that moment. “...to Mommy...please…”

Sure enough, both girls soon found their mouths up to Tannis’ and the three wrapped themselves in a kissing trifecta. Lips smeared back and forth to sister, to daughter, to mother, and their tongues trailed forward to ensure that they all had a perfect sampling of flavor. When Tina and Gaige pulled their fingers free of Tannis’ pussy it was purely so Tina could bring hers forward - letting them lick the glazed nectar from her digits, claiming it between that wildly wriggling mess of pink, pleasant tongues.

“...love you, Mama…” Tiny Tina whimpered, her voice genuine and sweet, ushered in a whisper that sounded almost unnatural coming from the bombastic young woman. She bumped her forehead to Tannis’ and only let her mouth leave the kiss so she could dart her lips upward, pecking away one of the blissful tears that had collected at the corner of the older woman’s eye. “...so much…”

“You’re the best Mom ever…” Gaige added, nuzzling Tannis’ cheek with her nose, and stealing wet, lewd kisses when she had the opportunity. Granted, Gaige already had a mom back home, but...that one wasn’t nearly as cool as Tannis. She never licked her pussy like the stranded Dahl scientist did! How rude was that?! “Love you...you too, Tina…”

“Oh, my beautiful, precious angels!” Tannis was genuinely the only one on Pandora that could describe the two luantics as such. Tina and Gaige were were at the top of the charts when it came to people that everyone in Sanctuary tried to avoid, rivalled only by Tannis herself. 

And Claptrap, of course.

But beyond that plucky robot that reigned supreme on that list, the three runners-up were quite happy to be together, and quite joyful that they had found such a unique and blissful relationship. Tannis and her glorious daughters, Sanctuary’s three most unhinged yet brilliant women. As the threeway kiss slowly began to wind down, Gaige was the first to speak. With threads of spit connecting her lips to that of her surrogate mother and sister, the mechromancer arched a brow and gazed down at the pair as they cuddled close. Kneeling upright and leaving her own nude body exposed, Gaige let her mechanical fingers tease down the center of her chest, forcing the attention of the other two to drift towards her.

“Mom? Tina?” Gaige asked, sounding almost timid. She had her cute moments, even though she was just as prone to ranting about acts of vulgar anarchy. “Can we...uh...you know…”

Both Tannis and Tina had smug, knowing smiles on their lips as Gaige asked. The older woman quickly nodded as she started to sit up, and leaned forward just enough to offer a loving peck to the redhead’s cheek. Tiny was already rapidly giggling as she started getting into position, stretching out and smacking her lips together. Had to keep the ol’ box muncher fresh!

“Of course, sweetheart.” Tannis finally answered Gaige’s question, and let her fingers trail down the mechromancer’s cheek. “But no fighting about who gets to go where this time! Otherwise, you’ll both be going to bed without!”

It was a bold lie, and a threat that Tannis would never, ever go through with. Putting her sweet angels to bed without showing them how much she loved them both? The mere thought was repulsive! A mother had to be strict, but...that was simply barbaric.

Tannis loved her adopted daughters with every last beat of her heart, and that meant they’d get to enjoy their requested daisy chain no matter what.

***

Tannis stretched out, one leg lifting as her hands moved to wrap around Tiny Tina’s thighs. At the same moment she could feel Gaige’s hands move against her own, and while she pressed her face close to Tina’s slit the redhead servicing her did the same. It was a perfect moment of unity between the family, with each of them threaded together in a perfect circle right there on the bed. A pussy for each set of lips, a loving mother attached to at least one end of both girls. Gaige got to enjoy the pleasure of satisfying her mother while her sister sucked her pussy, while Tina would be basked in the reverse - getting to prove to Gaige what an excellent job her sharp tongue could do while mother dearest tended to her slit. It was an agreement that made everyone happy, in particular Tannis, who was utterly showered in the attention from her daughters.

“Now, dears, remember, it isn’t a race!” Tannis chirped with a smile, and let her nose sweep lightly back and forth across the folds of Tina’s pussy. She was already spasming and twitching in anticipation, and the older woman could draw in long, adoring breaths of the girl’s scent. “I’ll be damned if I let Lilith send you away from Sanctuary overnight again any time soon, so don’t expect me to let you out of bed until well past morning!”

“You got it, Mom!” Gaige giggled from between her thighs, and looked across the bed to see Tina’s face obscured by her own lap. “You hear that, Tina? Better get comfortable down there, because you’re gonna be at it all night!”

Tina, even though she was naturally resilient to authority and being told she had to do anything, seemed pretty happy with those terms. She flashed Gaige a thumbs-up without turning her attention away from the redhead’s pussy, and it was her that led the charge of each of those women against one another’s flesh. As her mouth dipped forward she let her thighs slowly close on the sides of Tannis’ head, and it began a chain reaction that soon brought the other girls all the way into that moment of wet, hungry passion. 

With long, eager licks Tannis slurped of Tina’s flavor, and she rolled her thighs back and forth to assist in Gaige’s service of her. Every breath was saturated with the essence of the two girls - be it their scent, their sounds, or the heat they all managed to share. The mother of the pair had tears in her eyes once more that she was completely unable and entirely unwilling to hide, and though Tina would only pass that extra moisture off as her own nectar running over, Tannis’ whimpers would be ushered squarely to her entrance. Every moment was filled with joy for the woman that so many in Sanctuary considered crazy, surrounded as she was by the two girls had given her life a meaning and a purpose. Beyond the Vault. Beyond what she could do for the other survivors of Pandora. A purpose that was important to her...and one that contained pleasures both emotional and visceral that she could freely, desperately enjoy.

The resident crazy woman of Sanctuary was exactly where she belonged - trapped between two others that were just like her and that loved her completely and unconditionally. Well into the night the two daughters continued to service and be serviced by the woman that took them in, and while the bedroom was filled with their sounds for now, there would be no end to the noise anytime soon.

Tannis’ sweet, precious angels had been gone for a few days...and there was quite a bit of lovemaking to catch up on.

It was well into the night, long after Tina and Gaige had fallen asleep, that Tannis laid in the center of the bed cradling them close. The two girls had both chosen to use one of their mother’s breasts as a pillow, dozing peacefully and in their own special way. Tina had a tendency to pull in close in a fetal position - skinny legs curled up and knees nearly to her chest. Gaige was lazier, stretching out wide even as she rested on Tannis, her mouth agape and a long line of drool oozing from her lips and to the pale flesh below. She slept on the same side where her mechanical arm usually was - the fact that she detached it before bed every night meant it wasn’t in the way of her getting even closer to her mom and locking in night and tight.

Tannis couldn’t have been happier. With arms around their shoulders and hands within their hair, Tannis coddled her daughters near as she gazed up at the ceiling with satisfaction seeping into her. The three had made love for hours...and in the morning, she’d wake them up with more, just before cooking them as a nice rakk egg omelette.

Funny...she had never considered herself the domestic sort. She was a scholar. A genius. And yet...this life suited her, and though her girls were a handful she didn’t need a spouse to help keep them in check.

All she needed to be was a hands-on mother.

“...good night, my little legendaries…” Tannis whispered, and cuddled herself down between the pair. “Mother loves you with all her heart.”

These girls were made her for, and if all of her long years of suffering had been leading to the relationship she had with them now...it was worth it.

Pandora was truly a home, so long as her family was there.

The End.


End file.
